


And The Beast From The Sea

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Again, M/M, that poor woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Hannibal, in his own way, never did lie.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	And The Beast From The Sea

Afterwards, as he sat beside Molly’s bed, he realised Hannibal had told him everything he needed to know. Hannibal had said it wasn’t his family, and that it was all on Will. He thought about everything Walt had said too. And Jack. And Alana. Even Freddie damn Lounds. Everyone had something to say. 

All the words he’d like to say were crowding behind his teeth, furring his tongue, waiting to be screamed. It felt like that time when he was losing his mind. Not just disinhabiting it, but the grievous sense that it was being stolen from him. 

He wanted to take Molly’s hand on top of the hospital blanket. His mind wasn’t the only thing being taken away from him. And yet. And yet he had still gone.


End file.
